


Are You Who You Aren't? [Dark Harry]

by sailorseven



Series: Are You Who You Aren't? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorseven/pseuds/sailorseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>****************************************************</p><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an idea I've been working with for a while now. I finally feel comfortable enough with it to share it with my fellow AO3 users! I'm so excited to continue this concept and I can see so much potential. Now this is where I need your help, can you comment your thoughts and feelings about the story? TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE OR WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT! I will update constantly and give you all that you need!</p></blockquote>





	1. Igniting The Fire

Hollow. Echoing emptiness. It was like a darkness encasing my chest. Stripping me from my breath, making me buckle down to my knees.

"I told you not to trust me but you decided not to listen." The lustful, baritone voice of my lover filled the room. I couldn't see him but his presence was strong. My mind couldn't form a response.

Instead memories flicked through my mind like an old black and white movie. My flashbacks were ambiguous; People I had never seen before intruded my subconscious. As strange as it seemed I felt each scene like it was my life.

So strange, I couldn't understand. I had never known of a feeling like this. But one thing I did know was that my short, staggered, trembling breaths would be my last.

5 months earlier...

I tapped my pencil against the waxy wooden desk impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

"The assignment will be a partner project." Mr. Shrint uttered the words that quickly sent the class into a buzz except for me and my best friend, since diaper days, Gabriel. We knew we were going to be partners; it was never something we had to discuss.

The bell rang ending American History class. Although it probably sounded like a cacophony of deafening alarms to everyone else it was like the hallelujah church choir to me.

The school day was finally over. I quickly pulled my cross strap bag on, making my way out of the school and to the coffee house across the street. Gabriel wasn't too far behind me.

"When do you want to get started on the project? Before or after we study?" Gabe asked in his normal rushed speech. I pushed my dark feathered curl behind my ear and twisted up my lips with intense concentration.

"Before, I want to study without feeling rushed." Gabriel nodded his head.

"That's exactly what I wanted to do." He agreed politely. I placed my hand in my dull green coat pockets. The wind was picking up lately reminding all the inhabitants of Yermin Falls that October was vastly approaching.

Not long before we entered the coffee house, the strong smell of vanilla bean and heavily sugared caffeine sent a pleasing rush of happiness through me. I eyed the empty table near the back of the shop where we always studied.

"Who do you think we should do the project on? I think Andrew Jackson would be interesting but-" A sharp, crushing of glass against the wooden panel floors interrupted Gabe. I looked past him and up at the counter.

A boy in a leather jacket and a quiff -fitting every 50's-movie stereotype of a bad biker boy- leaned over the counter eyeing the cashier, my old best friend, Madeleine intensely and the way she stared back at him I could tell there was some history. I could only see his back so I didn't recognize him. His grip on the counter tightened as he sneered at her. I wanted to stand up and defend Madelaine but he looked like a ticking-time bomb and at the right time he could explode.

I calculated my approach, I didn't want to get involved, I just needed to know Madeleine was okay. The boy, just as sudden as he dropped a ceramic mug on the floor, he stormed out. I slid out of the booth and marched towards the counter.

"What are you doing?" Gabe asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll be back." I hurriedly told him.

Madeleine ran her slender fingers through her streaky blonde hair before picking up a rag and bussing the already clean counter.

"I already have Frank whipping up your regular, An." She said practically shooing me away and avoiding eye contact. I sat on a stool and dropped my hands on the counter pretending to survey the menu hanging above her from the ceiling.

"Oh, uh... Thanks. I was thinking, that seemed a bit hostile to be a friendly conversation right?" I started trying my best to cut to the chase. Her lips fell into a hard line and her jaw tensed up.

"It wasn't friendly. He's a dick." She responded picking up the mug's discarded pieces he had broken and throwing it away into the garbage behind her. 

"You're okay, right?" I asked. She sighed obviously tired of me. I looked out the window, awkwardly feeling like I didn't belong, even with the girl who was my best friend for years. While concentrating out the ceiling-to-floor window is when I saw him; Outside sitting on top of the patio tables which were apart of the coffee house. His head down and a cigarette lit up between his fingers. Taking a puff of it routinely. He looked up piercing me with his green eyes.

"I can't talk right now. This job is pretty busy." She lied looking at me with her practically cyan-colored eyes which used to be so vibrant and full of life now seeming dull and sad.

I couldn't understand why she seemed so disturbed. Her hands twitched as she dried silverware. I pushed myself off the stool, I continued to try even though it was obvious Madeleine really hated me.

"You should stop by my house later tonight. My aunt's making that baked ziti you like with the spicy tomato sauce." I offered with a friendly smile. She opened her mouth with the intentions to say something rude I assumed but nothing came out. After a while of silence she managed to say: 

"I'm working pretty late tonight but thanks. I appreciate it." She always had an excuse.

Ever since our fight last year our relationship has never been the same. Our relationship? Who am I kidding... It's not even there.

She had called me late one night trying to get me to pick her up from this lame party I wasn't invited to. She had always been prettier, funnier and all around more sociable than me in everyone else's eyes. It wasn't something I was ever outright jealous about but for some reason I had envy in my body that night.

I told her that I wasn't getting out of bed and she should get home the same way she got to the party in the first place. I didn't think it was that big of a deal until she missed a month of school and started hanging around with the stoner-tattoo-filled dicks and sluts. We used to abbreviate those group of kids as 'STDS', maybe you can guess why. She has never been the same Maddie since then. Her reputation of being a whore quickly spread with talk of her having sex with eight guys in one year and I guess I'll never know why. 

I tried to look her in the eyes to properly say goodbye but she turned around and walked into the kitchen. I dropped my head and shuffled back to the booth. 

"Well, what was that about?" Gabriel curiously asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I went up to order our regular and Frank didn't remember how we liked our sandwiches."

"Wow, I never want to be working at that age." Gabe chuckled. I giggled so that he would think I was listening but I wasn't. 

 

How did me and Maddie go from great to horrible in the course of one night? Everything about her seemed different, strange...

Changed.

It seemed like everything I ever knew about her was simply a memory. A memory that only I kept. 

*** 

I stepped through the muddy marsh beneath my combat boots. Death welcoming me breath by breath. Moonlight shone against the heads of tombstones revealing the words dedicated to the dearly departed.

Whenever I visited the cemetery an overwhelming feeling casted over me, the feeling of pain but the visions of beauty. I followed the path to my mother and father's grave. 

I kneeled down to place another flower on the plot amongst the dozens of other bouqets. I sat with my back and head against the large joint tombstone that included both of their epitaphs. 

This is where I feel safe. This is where I feel warm. This is where I feel at home. 

"Are you okay?" A deep British accent spoke to me unexpectedly. My eyes shot open, for the many months I had visited this cemetery at midnight I had never seen one person, I searched for the voice who asked. He was right in front of me standing tall allowing the moon light to reveal his features.

The same piercing green eyes from earlier at the coffee house.

"I- I- I'm fine." I managed to stutter. My chest felt tight, air flow constricting. This boy made me uncomfortable.

"Well I'm glad. Do you visit often?" He asked before sitting down on the rustling leaves. My lips fell into a hard line. Discussing my whereabouts with a stranger - one who I had seen being violent toward a woman- seemed like a bad idea. 

"Why do you ask?" I drily replied. He smirked allowing a dimple to dawn his cheek.

"You're not very friendly I'm guessing." He faced me. I shrugged and tried to enjoy the peace I once had but it was gone. The feeling that he was staring at me was immense.

 

"Do you visit often?" I asked making light of the situation. I wasn't ready to return home, I wanted to be with my parents for a while longer.

"No. This is my first time..." His voice drifted away as he stared at the tombstone next to my parent's. I wasn't sure if I should ask another question or sit in the silence.

"What's your name?" He whipped his head back around and stared at me inttently.

"Anabel... Anabel Weaver. And you are?" 

"I'm Harry...Styles." He smiled weakely and held out his hand to shake. I smiled back and took his hand in mine. 

It seemed to fit so nicely, his hand was soft yet full of strength. Accidently holding it for longer than normal I began to apologize. 

"Sorry." We uttered in unison. I chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He stood up and dusted off the butt of his black skinny jeans. 

"How long do you usually stay here?" He asked checking the time on his iPhone.

"Depends, sometimes all I need is thirty minutes and other times I'll be here until two in the morning." I shrugged. His eyes widened. 

"Don't you have school in the morning?" He questioned like a concerned father. 

"Yes I do. Do you?" I retorted. He grinned again, showing a dimpled smile this time.

"I'm starting next week. If you haven't noticed, I'm new here." He explained. 

"Well the way you acted in the coffeehouse today was like you've been here for quite a while." I sneered. He raised his eyebrows. 

"You were there ay? Well, I just had a bit of a problem with the cashier who I had met a few days ago." He admitted. I looked away as I thought about Madeleine and all the things she had probably been wrapped up in. 

"You know her? I saw you walk up to the counter and talk for a while." 

"You were watching me ay?" I mocked his accent. He laughed allowed causing the ravens perched upon tombstones to fly away suddenly in fear. 

"Yes, you can say I was. Now answer my question." 

I smiled, "I used to know her. We were bestfriends but life takes its course and changes things... A lot."

"Bestfriends? I wouldn't have guessed that." He gaped. 

I raised my eyebrows, "And why is that?" 

"You two just... Seem so different." 

"You don't actually know me enough to make that judgement, Harry." 

"I hope that can change..." Harry looked up meeting my gaze. After the moment of silence his phone rang. 

"Nice to meet you." He rushingly told me then sped through the tombstones into the darkness. 

"You too." I mumbled. He was too far to hear me anyway. 

That was so weird. He didn't seem like the same angry guy that was in the coffeehouse earlier. He was friendly, approachable and had a pretty good sense of humor. Not to mention he was cute, if you like the whole hipster, bad ass look. 

"I love you guys." I whispered to my parents underneath the grass. I knew they could hear it. I stood up and dusted dirt off of my clothing and out of pure curiousity I walked over to the grave Harry had visited. 

The tombstone read: 

Callum Lukanthropos

1892 - 1928 

So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.

\- The Great Gatsby

Why would he be visiting a man who died in 1928? Harry didn't look a day over 17, there was no possible way he could've have known this Calum guy. 

I exhaled sharply, not letting myself get too frustrated. I turned to leave but was startled into a stand still when I heard the loud howl of a wolf. 

I looked up toward the hill across the street and saw it's silouhette.

As if out of a movie, the wolf's neck outstretched along the full moon and a boastful howl came from his canine mouth once again. It was beautiful but I was not going to be eaten by a rabid wolf. 

I sprinted off through the cemetery and onto the sidewalk. I made the four block trip over to my house with the thought of Harry in mind. I wonder why he had to go so fast, I wonder if he'll be going to my school. 

"An? is that you?" My aunt, Teresa, asked from the kitchen. I unlaced my boots and shuffled across the wooden floor to her. 

"Who else would it be, Mother Teresa?" I hugged her from behind giving her a peck on the cheek. My aunt Teresa was only three years older than me and she served more as a sister than a replacement mother. Not that she'd ever try to be one. 

"Well your brother isn't home yet so I thought it could've been him." 

"Where'd he go?" I asked before hopping on the kitchen counter. Teresa shook her head and shrugged. 

"I wish I knew, I told him to get back early because we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning but that didn't seem to rush him at all." She giggled not suprised at all. 

I smiled, "That's our Alex." 

"Yeah... Were you at the cememtery again?" She asked washing the last dish and handing it to me to dry it off. I nodded and picked up a rag to soak up the water.

"Yeah, I was." 

"How was it?" 

"Peaceful as always. But there was someone else there tonight." 

She laughed, "Your mom and dad aren't the only ones there An." I playfully pushed in her in the arm.

"No kidding?" I replied sarcastically. She walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of popcorn.

I continued, "The person was a guy and he was looking at a tombstone from like the early 1900's... Weird right?"

"Maybe he knew the person."

"No, he looks seventeen. We had a conversation and apparently he's new around here."

"He's new? I did see a new customer at the store today... She was gorgeous, she had dark hair and like, green eyes."

"Same features he had. How old did she look?"

"Maybe her late twenties."

"Hm, either he has a super young mom or an extremely attractive sister."

"I'll go with attractive sister. She doesn't look like she's had a kid."

"Were you seriously checking her out? Teresa, are you trying to get back on the market?" I nudged her with my elbow.

She's a lesbian but her last relationship ended horribly. I never thought she'd get over it. 

"Yeah, it's hard to get over someone cheating on you but it's been long enough. I know Caroline's not sitting up at night worried about it." She curved her mouth in the most disgusting way when she uttered the name of her ex-girlfriend. 

"I support you moving on honey." 

"Let's just hope it is his sister. If it's his mom then that'll make you to step siblings by default and I'd hate for you to have to date your step-sibling." 

"Date? Who said I wanted to date him?" 

She laughed, "You wouldn't bring it up unless you were interested in him An." She pulled the popcorn out and dumped it into a large bowl. 

"I just wanted to know why he'd be looking at a grave of someone who died like half a century ago." I grabbed a kernel and popped it into my mouth

"Maybe he was visiting a family member he had always heard about." She shrugged before plopping down on the long cherry red couch. I took a handful of popcorn and beelined toward the staircase. 

"If you want popcorn so bad, make your own bowl!" She yelled up at me. I ran up the stairs two at a time without responding to her. 

I walked past my younger brother's closed door and continued forward to the bathroom.

After finishing the handful of popcorn I washed my hands and wiped my face. I had Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp raven hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my phone for the first time. I had three messages. All from Gabriel. 

"An," Gabriel wrote...

Whenever u get home call me. I cant do this calculus work on my own lol 

Message 2: Remember that guy at the coffeshop today apparently hes coming to our school nxt week 

Message 3: he'll probz get suspended b4 he really gets to start 

Where did Gabriel get this information from? 

I wanted to know but it was already well past 2 in the morning. I'd have to reserve my curious questions for tomorrow's walk to school. 

I sat in bed and grabbed my laptop to google a few tutorials for this apparently impossible Calculus homework. 

Subconciously my mind drifted off to Harry once again.

His dimpled smile, his beautiful green eyes and his deep, soothing voice. 

He was super attractive and I don't say that about many guys. 

I just wonder what happened between him and Madeleine and why he felt compelled to visit a man's grave site who died before his lifetime?


	2. Unexpected

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I squinted at the harsh light pouring through my window. My alarm buzzed in the background reminding me that I had committed myself to 8 hours of education. After a month of junior year I already wanted it to end.

 

“An, just wake up, you have to do it anyway!” Teresa screamed from down the stairs. I groaned knowing she was inevitably right. No matter how much I wished she wasn’t. I rolled out of bed and dragged my feet across the floor sullenly.

 

I pushed the bathroom door open to the view of my fifteen year old brother standing in nothing but a towel. His hair damp from the shower he just took.

 

“Ah! Gosh An, you scared the shit out of me. You look worse than usual.”

 

“Shut up.” I said through clenched teeth. He purposely pushed his way around me trying to ruin my day before it even began.

 

I sat on the toilet and reached to turn on the shower. The melodic sound of the water hitting the tub drowned out morning thoughts, giving me time to remember last night.

 

Immediately the face of Harry flashed in my mind. His features were breathtaking and innocent but the violent fit he threw at the coffeehouse and text messages I received from Gabe makes me speculate what the history is behind such a handsome face.

 

\----

 

“I researched a few of Andrew Jackson’s most historic changes as president. He seems pretty straight-forward and consistent so it shouldn’t be too hard at all.” Gabe blabbed about our History assignment. I nodded.

 

“Yeah... So about those text messages last night... About the boy at the coffeehouse?” The breeze whipped my raven-black hair across my face.

 

“He apparently moved here like a week ago and he was seen hanging in the forest near the cemetery and the ravine with all the STD’s.”

 

“Oh... Well, maybe he doesn’t know anyone else. You know Yermin Falls teenagers aren’t the friendliest.” I tried to defend him.

 

“Okay, that’s true.”

 

“Do you know where they moved in?” I asked out of curiosity.

 

“They bought the old haunted motel that closed in like the 20’s connected to the old creepy mansion.” He exaggerated. I laughed.

 

“It’s so not haunted.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

I laughed at Gabriel’s underlying fear. He was so funny without trying.

 

When we arrived at school it seemed like everyone was buzzing.

“He’s so hot!” A tall, thin blonde exclaimed amongst her friends. I looked over toward the student parking lot and there he was.

 

Sitting on his black Volvo with a pair of black sunglasses and headphones.

 

“Look, there he is.” Gabe said to me as he pointed inconspicuously.

 

Harry was trained on my face. I could hear my heart practically beating out of my chest as he approached me, the closer he got the more intimidated I felt by his height shadowing over me. I smiled politely but was dissapointed when his vision left my eyes to Gabriel behind me. Harry angrily pinned Gabe with a harsh gaze.

 

“Come with me.” He spoke quickly before I even had a chance to respond. He clasped my hand and led me to the forest behind our school.

 

I looked over my shoulder and it seemed like the whole student body was looking at us. Some jealous and disgusted other’s looked panicked probably fearing he’d hurt me.

 

We escaped into the darkness of the trees looming over head.

 

“Why... Why did you bring me here?” I stuttered looking at him as he guided my hand to the back of his neck. Which was quite hairy.

 

“I needed someone to keep me company while I skipped classes.” He winked. I laughed hard causing him to smirk.

 

“Oh no, I do not skip classes and what a horrible first impression you’re trying to set.”

 

“Oh please, all these little wankers here already had an opinion about me before I walked through the school doors. This probably just satisfies their preconceived notions.” He spat. I widened my eyes as I watched him take off his sunglasses.

 

The sunlight peeking through a few branches reflected off his eyes revealing shimmering almost jade colored orbs. I stared into them making him grin. He leaned into my ear and held my hand firmly in place at the nape of his neck.

 

“You have a thing for my eyes don’t you?” He whispered. I swallowed hard and tried to back away from him but his grip on my hand tightened and he placed his free hand on the small of my back.

 

“Your eyes are gorgeous but I really do have to get to class.” I tried to hurry away from him but he wouldn’t let go. He stared into my eyes hungrily before pushing me further into him allowing my body to press up against his cut one.

 

“Where’s the fun in being a good girl?” He winked challenging me.

 

I thought for a moment and came up with nothing.

 

“Exactly, so let’s go.” He said grabbing my hand once again and leading me further into the woods. I dug my combat boot heel into the dirt and stopped him.

 

“What about your car?” I asked trying to return back to the school grounds and eventually escape to class. His chest bounced as he chuckled.

 

“It’ll be fine in the parking lot.” He said turning once again to lead me.

 

“What... What about your classes? Won’t your parents be mad you didn’t attend?”

 

“I’m sure my mom will get over it.” He said jokingly. I took a few deep breaths and it seemed like there was nothing else I could do but enjoy the day with a beautiful stranger.

 

“Wait, how do you even know where you’re going? Didn’t you just move here last week?”

 

“Late nights are kind-of my thing. I love exploring the city when the commoners are asleep.” He shared.

 

“What have you uncovered so far about Yermin falls nightlife?” I asked, inquisitively.

 

“It’s really, really... Dark.” For lack of a better confession, I assumed. I laughed as he continued through the trees.

 

“It’s really dark? Wow, I never would’ve guessed that.” I sarcastically remarked. He looked back over his shoulder and flashed me a toothy grin.

 

“How far is this place?”

 

“We’re almost there! Be patient.”

 

I trekked on behind him for minutes longer before he stopped in the middle of a grass field.

“We’re here.” He said as I gazed upon the flower field in front of us. The sun shone the perfect way illuminating the path that butterflies fluttered above.

“Wow...” I was at a loss for words, “Just wow.”

“It’s stunning isn’t?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Just like you.”

I looked over at him and met his big, emerald eyes. I shook my head and looked away.

“Why have you found this interest in me?” I asked growing insecure as his eyes judged me.

“You’re beautiful...Like Audrey Hepburn. Breakfast at Tiffany’s Audrey Hepburn.” He let a crooked smile dangle on his lips making one dimple prominent.

“Never seen it,” I said.

“Really?” He asked in surprise, “A gorgeous and independent young woman who walks her way through life with big dreams but soon we discover the vulnerability she has at heart. Seems to fit you as far as I can tell. It is a pretty out dated movie though? Maybe circa late 1950’s...I’m not too sure.”

I blushed, that description of how he saw me didn’t sound too bad.

“Great, I’ll look it up then. It shouldn’t be too hard to find if it’s that old.” I giggled a bit while staring off into the distant flower field.

“You should see it.” He suggested. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah, I said I would. Weren’t you listening?”

“I don’t mean look it up on your own. I mean you should see it with me. At my house. Now.”

My eyes bugged out wider than ever before.

“What? I hardly know you Harry, I don’t even really know anything about you. For all I know you could be Jack the Ripper.”

He nodded, “British jokes I see?” before laughing at my comment, “I could be Jack considering they haven’t caught him yet.” He winked at me before biting down on his pink bottom lip and looking back up at me eyes glossing in the morning rays of sunlight. 

 

This boy was down right sexy.

 

He grabbed my arm with strength and led me back towards the entrance of the woods back on school campus.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re going to my car so I can drive you to my home.” He said in a low voice.

“I didn’t consent to this. Anyone else would call this rape.”

“But you’re not fighting me so it won't be considered rape if you like it, Anabel.”

“You’re huge why would I try to fight you? I can say it was all a kidnapping that turned into date rape.” I warned him. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.

"Damn, you are something else," He smiled wide, a real smile not the smile of a boy trying to look sexy but a smile of a boy genuinely having a good humored time. “Fine then, I’ll leave you alone.” Suddenly, he let my arm go and turned back around. He started towards his car. I felt the cool air pass over where his hand had been contracting warmth.

“Hey Harry!” I shouted to him. He looked back over his shoulder.

“Do you have popcorn in that creepy mansion of yours?” I smiled playfully. He laughed.

“Come find out.” He held out his hand waiting for me to grasp it. Something in me told me to not trust him, he was a boy I just met but my heart told me to let go of my anxiety and fear and be a teenage girl who was found attractive by a hot teenage boy.

And that’s what I did.

 

***

The mansion was gray and dull with an unnatural stillness. No birds or insects in sight. I smelled a rank odor but as I looked around there was no visible source. We stepped up the creaking porch steps and he pulled his key from his dark jean pocket.

“Sorry about the dust.” He apologized as I stepped in first through the door he held open for me. I wanted to tell him it was okay. but he continued to speak in a rushed kind of nervous way.

“My mother called for an exterminator and dust control but they haven’t seemed to be able to make an appointment within the next week so we’re scrambling to find someone who can come soon and get everything cleaned up before we open the motel for business because no one would want to sleep in a dusty rat infested motel. Not that we have rat’s it was just one of those things that people seem to usually say here which is a tad bit strange. Shall I get your coat? Should I start the popcorn now? Or maybe I’ll set up the movie first? Which do you think would be wisest?”

“I think you should just take a deep breath.” I suggested placing my hand on his chest. I felt his heart pounding extremely fast.

“Okay.” He chuckled and placed my green everyday coat on the coat hanger by the door. I nodded as a thank you and made my way through the long hallway admiring the antique looking chandeliers and stained glass windows which distorted the light from outside making it seem dark in the house. I fingered the wall waiting to find a light switch.

“I’ll turn on the lights for you Ana.” He said passing by me with a quickness that seemed unreal. He was suddenly in the living room with the light and TV on although seconds ago he was behind me toward the front door.

“How did you...” I couldn’t even manage to articulate my words I was in so much shock. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

“I’m going to begin making the popcorn now. Just watch some advertisements.” He advised me pointing at the remote on the table. I nodded and smiled at him until he disappeared behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

The couch smelled new and looked like a super retro chic piece out of a Rooms-To-Go catalog, as a matter of fact, all the furniture pieces looked that way. I observed the things in the shelves of his 42 inch televisions stand. He had a VCR and at least a hundred VHS tapes stacked up. I wanted to curiously look at what the VHS tapes were but the loud sound of popping kernels startled me.

I walked toward the kitchen and witnessed a leanly muscular Harry in a muscle tank which was cut low down his sides giving me a peek at his tattoos on his stomach and his arms, making popcorn in a pot over the stove. 

“It’ll almost be ready, you’re so impatient I see.” He teased. I smiled.

“I’ve only seen people make popcorn like that in the movies.” I said leaning my head against the wall. He simply shrugged and continued to focus on making the popcorn. I would have stood there all day and watched him but I was interrupted by an alert from my phone.

It was a call from Gabriel.

“Hello,” I answered it.

“Where are you? Are you okay?!” He was panicking.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry, I’ll be at the coffeehouse after school okay.”

“Where did that psycho take you?!” He was screaming. I felt offended that Gabe would call him that, not that I didn’t know it was true but Gabriel didn’t know either and he had no right to call him that.

“He’s not a psycho Gabriel. I’ll see you later.” I said through clenched teeth and hung up.

“Popcorn’s ready.” He said, leaning his arm against the wall and smirking mischievously while holding the bowl of popcorn in the other hand.

“Why do you always look at me like that?” I asked taking the bowl from his grasp and plopping back down on the couch taking a handful into my mouth.

“I don’t always look at you like that.” He replied.

“Oh yes you do.”

He turned the light off, popped in the tape and sat next to me on the couch sharing the bowl of popcorn.

“So, how old are you Anabel Weaver?”

“I’m 16. How old are you Harold?”

“I’m... I’m 17.” He said before looking at the ground as if he was trying to say more or at least he wanted to. I wanted to ask but decided not to.

The movie began, a quiet New York city street with a single taxi cab driving down the road a quiet melody played in the background as Harry slipped his arm around me.

I nuzzled in his warmth and ttried my best not to look up at his handsome face. A stunning and slender brunette with a gorgeous updo emerges from the cab in a long floor sweeping black dress, pearls around the collar and high-end manhattan sunglasses.

“That’s you.” He pointed out toward the television as her name dawned the screen in gold letters.

“I look nothing like her. The fact that even with sunglasses covering half her face she’s still stunning.”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and to me you’re gorgeous.” He whispered in my ear. A shiver was sent down my spine as I blushed.

“Harry?!” A high pitched voice said from the front door as it creaked it’s way open. Harry immediately straightened up using the arm that was once over my shoulder to propel himself over the couch and land on all fours.

“Mother?!” He shouted back speeding down the hallway in the blink of an eye. I held my breath maybe she didn’t know we were here and my presence could somehow get him in even more trouble than he’d probably already be.

I stood up from the couch and ran to the nearest door I could find. It was a closet with shelves filled with dusty old books. I closed the door slowly but it still managed to creak. I could hear Harry’s deep voice faintly from my position in the closet. I covered my mouth and inhaled sparingly so that the floating dust particles wouldn’t cause me to cough.

“I do have a friend with me Mother.” He said, his voice getting closer to the living room. I noticed a crack between the closet door and it’s frame so I peaked at the scene.

They arrived in the living room to find only a bowl of popcorn and an old movie playing. His mother was young and gorgeous like he was.

“Harry, if you didn’t want to go to school today you didn’t have to lie to me and say you were going.” His mother explained to him. His mouth was wide open. He couldn’t figure out where I had gone. I continued to spy.

“No, mom I swear, I brought a girl home her name’s Anabel. She was right on the couch when you came in. I.. I...”

“Listen, I have to put you in school because you look to young to be a graduate plus the last diploma you got was from the 90’s. Just finish these two years and then we can go back to how life was in England. I know it’s always hard when we start over Harry. I wish Callum was here he’d know how we could all be happy and survive.”

I backed up from the door as I noticed his mother walking towards it. I closed my eyes and backed up thinly between two adjacent shelves and a wall. 

What did she mean the last diploma Harry had was in the 90's? He was only 17... Right? 

“We haven’t been back to Yermin Falls since the 50’s right? How does it feel to be back?” His mother sighed and opened the closet door before shutting it just as fast as if it was the wrong door she opened.

“This house has so many doors I always open the wrong ones.” She complained. I tried to steady my breathing as I planned my next move. That crack in the door provided me some light and as I approached the door knob I noticed a few titles on the books on the shelves.

“Lycanthropy” Seemed to be the recurring title or subtitle of all of them. I took a few of the small ones and then a photo album came to my attention.

The Lukanthropos Family Album it read. I remembered that last name from the cemetery. That was the person Harry was visiting.

My bag was still wrapped across my body so I quickly stuffed the books in there before I pushed the closet door open and dashed out of the house. Leaving the front door wide open behind me. 

“Ana!” I heard Harry call out after me but I didn’t stop I ran for my life. Adrenaline pumping through every limb in my body carrying me down the road and past the forest that surrounded Harry’s mansion-motel on the outskirts of Yermin falls.

I stopped as I approached an intersection near the bookstore. The school was a few blocks ahead. The weight of the books in my bag made me wince in pain as it started becoming hard to walk in my combat boots after the adrenaline rush was over.

I made it to the school before long and rested under a tree in the parking lot. I had an hour left before school would be dismissed so I decided to pull out the book first. It was small and paperback like any common novel but as I opened it and a satin ribbon page-holder fell out I realized this was no book at all.

It was a journal. Written by Callum Lukanthropos in 1884.

**Author's Note:**

> ****************************************************
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an idea I've been working with for a while now. I finally feel comfortable enough with it to share it with my fellow AO3 users! I'm so excited to continue this concept and I can see so much potential. Now this is where I need your help, can you comment your thoughts and feelings about the story? TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE OR WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT! I will update constantly and give you all that you need!


End file.
